Infected
by ShadyKnight
Summary: Percy lives in a post-apocalyptic world overrun by the undead. In order to survive Percy groups up with several other people at an abandoned camp site called Camp Half-Blood. Though it seems to be an impossible challenge, they will attempt to start the world over again. Rated T for violence, profanity, and gore. It's an AU but still refers back to the PJO and HoO series.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Undead

Chapter I: Rise of the Undead

P.O.V- Percy

I stared at the ruins that once had been the city of Manhattan. The place I had spent every minute of my life in was now gone, completely destroyed. Everyone I used to know had perished and left me being the 'lucky' survivor. Of course I don't want to die just yet…But if I do, it would be by my own hands. I can't stand the thought of being forever unconscious in the body of a grotesque creature that moves along targeting the flesh of the living. Yeah it might've looked awesome to be one of those damn walkers when you read about or watched some fantastical movie production about it, but when you're living in the actual reality of it knowing there's an actual possibility of becoming one of them is like a hell within a hell. For those who'd think that my fears define me as a wimp, I can honestly guarantee you'd be pissing yourself in this situation. It only took one month for the lives of millions of ordinary people to be turned into the world's next greatest devastation.

Zombies aren't the animated dead the cravers of human meat like we think. It started off with people like you and me catching a virus. It wasn't just any kind of virus though. It started off as the common flu symptoms; nobody really thought much of it. It was only a week after the person's body was fully diseased where they'd then went rabid, attacking everything and anything they could get their hands on. Doctors diagnosed the illness as another disease of the madness like Porphyria. They were then admitted to mental institutions, treated as individuals with mere psychological problems. Those people were quite secure, placed into large rooms with thick glass keeping them away from the people in charge of their care. It took one mistake to change all of that though. Someone left the door open to one of the patient's room. As you can assume, it wasn't such a smart move. The patient escaped and attacked a staff member infecting them which triggered the butterfly effect. Soon everyone in the hospital were hideous beings limping around spreading their disease to society. Zombies aren't actually dead, but are rather sick people or so they say. In all honesty I couldn't care less how walkers had become the way they are, I'm more concerned about living…Especially after the promise I had made.

I averted my eyes away from the rubble to the forest clearing that in front of me. I gripped the nylon strap of my ragged backpack and began to walk down the dirt path. I held a large metal rod that I had pulled out from my old bathroom wall in the midst of the apocalypse. A towel rack upgraded to weapon, better than an AK 47. Every step I took was cautious. Though most of those beings were roaming the smashed pavements of the city's urban outskirts, you were never guaranteed real safety. Some of them are unpredictable to the point of being more than just dangerous, fatal. You are never really assured of anything.

I almost kept going till I saw something move in the distance. It was a large figure but I couldn't really make out what exactly it was. I heard a loud shriek as it moved in my direction. It surged forward in almost in a predatory animal way, but even I, not being the sharpest tool in the shed, knew that wasn't an animal. I lunged behind a large rock in desperately hoping that the walker wouldn't come for me. I pressed my back so hard into the stone if felt my spine was going to snap. I began to turn to see where the zombie was but I felt my pant leg snagged on something. I pulled it subconsciously only to see what looked like a decaying hand. The hand wrapped around my ankle and pulled me, it's long sharp nails digging into my calf. A head popped up and I saw a pair of wild eyes attached to a thin, hollow face. It opened its mouth to reveal rows of rotting teeth. It was like the thing unhinged its jaw as it leaned into my leg ready to take a bite. I kicked the lurker away and tried to get up but the zombie grabbed me again pinned me down, getting on top of me in order to eat my face off.

"This is really awkward," I panted as I used my feet as a barrier between us as it clawed at me.

"Not only for me but for you."

I hurled the rod, lodging into its the chest and it howled in pain and fell back.

I brushed myself off and pulled out the steel pole and scraped the blood off with tree bark.

"Nobody messes with Percy Jackson." I smirked at the motionless body.

I heard a growl behind me and I realised I had forgotten about the other zombie.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I turned around to find a huge walker hovering over me. I felt something pierce thigh and I saw the distinctive extensive nails of the zombie I had just fought. Any sense of triumph I had before was completely gone.

They knocked me down causing my bar to scatter away. I resisted as they scratched, their ravenous mouths trying to reach my flesh. My limbs were on fire and pain flooded my entire body. I trembled beneath the weight both of them denying the fact I was about to die. All that talk earlier was for nothing.

"Get the hell off!" I shouted at them as if they understood.

I reached out my arm in order to obtain my weapon but I was too far. They sunk their talons into my right shoulder and I grimaced. I jostled them more but they didn't budge, it felt as if they were getting heavier. Panic ran through my veins as I then tried to slip out from under them but it was no use. I knew wasn't going to win this clash.

"I'm sorry!" I hollered.

_I failed you…._

I gritted my teeth as I slowly began to withdraw my arms and legs letting their claws tear into my skin.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for their teeth to gnaw into me but instead I heard a couple gun shots.

I reopened my eyes to find a boy who seemed to be few years older with curly auburn locks, pale skin, and a goatee peering down at me, a rifle pointed at my chest. I'm sure the striking terror I had felt inside flashed across my eyes because he gradually lowered his gun though stared at me intensely.

"That was quite a fight, those bloody bastards are everywhere." He told me after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah…" I rubbed the back of my head looking beside me to see the walkers lying in a pool of blood.

"Where's your group? It's risky to walk around alone."

"It's a one man band." I responded.

"Oh," He replied, looking around.

"Where's the man."

I rolled my eyes and he held his hand out. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. His eyes went to my right arm probably to see my scratch but they darted away quickly.

"Give me everything you got." He told me.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He sighed and gestured to my backpack and bar.

"I need those."

"Why? You know what screw it; I'm not giving you anything."

"Grover!" I heard someone call from distance.

"Yeah I'm coming!" He shouted back.

"Look, I don't think you enjoy having to fight off starvation and thirst all while being outnumbered by human hungry monsters. Just give me your stuff and I'll take you to a safer place."

"Why should I trust you? For all I'll know you'd take my things and run." I retorted.

"If I really wanted to raid you don't you think I would've blown your head and had taken your belongings?" He replied, crossing his arms.

I sighed.

"Good point."

I gave him my backpack and rod and he began to run with it. He then stopped and looked back at me.

"I was just kidding." He grinned.

I shook my head as he motioned for me to follow.

"I didn't think a lone guy with a pole could survive this long, especially after that little battle seen back there."

"I wasn't always alone." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, lighten up kid."

"Yeah lighten up while the world is slowly being taken over by the diseased."

"The diseased?" He asked.

I ignored him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to stay positive." He responded with a shrug.

"I want too also." I thought to myself.

"But how can I when I wasn't even able to save the people I love."

We stopped in front of what looked like a strawberry field.

He looked around with suspicion before he proceeded to move again.

"Really? Who are you, James Bond?" I asked sarcastically.

"We can't risk being seen by any other people." He replied, disregarding my sarcasm.

"Why, wouldn't they be able to help?" I asked absentmindedly.

"I don't know where you've been all this time but not just anybody can be trusted. Some of these people out here are even worse than any zombie could ever be. They'd do anything; lie, cheat, steal, and kill if it means their survival. Some even do it for the fun of it… I'm kind of glad you're a bit dumb, it'll be easier to trust you."

"Hey!" I responded, offended.

"I'm not dumb; I've just never crossed such people before."

"Okay, we've got to go through this field to that other forest." He pointed forward.

"It's not exactly mission impossible." I said aloud, immediately regretting it.

The look on this guy's face was scary. His eyes burned into me so bad that if I tried wedging a marshmallow in between his stare it would disintegrate in seconds.

"Dude, you don't know what's out there. For all we know a gang of burly men who are waiting for us on the other side."

"So what's you plan, smart guy?" I turned to look at him only to see him chewing on my backpack strap.

"What the heck are you doing to my pack?!"

He looked down at the strip in his mouth and pulled in out.

"Sorry." He apologized, wiping the slobber off with his t-shirt.

"I'm just a bit stressed."

He reached into his pocket and gave me a small barrel gun.

"There's about ten rounds in there so don't waste it." He told me.

"Only use it if it's completely necessary, and don't even try to shoot me, I'll make sure you rot in hell."

"Oh yeah I think I'm already rotting in this hell." I was about to say but resorted to nodding instead.

"Okay I'm going to go to the right side and you'll go left."

He turned to me with three fingers up.

"Be quick but don't draw atten-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I replied, irritated.

"Be careful Percy." He told me.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I questioned him, slightly creeped out.

"Uh, it's kind of written on your backpack."

He pulled it out from his side to show me the thick black letters on the top of my backpack which stated; PROPERTY OF PERCY JACKSON.

"Oh." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"I forget I had my name there…You too."

"On my count you'll run your way and I will mine."

He slowly curled each one of his three fingers down.

"3…2…1"

He started to run, although he seemed to be quite clumsy and almost fell within the first yard. I mentally face palmed myself and began to run the other direction, staying low. The farm was quite extensive. It seemed to be several acres because it felt like an endless path. Once I had reached the end I was pretty out of breath, which is a bit ironic since I had been the captain of Goode High's swimming team before this apocalypse out broke. Life was actually pretty good before, especially because my life hadn't been threatened by flesh crazy creatures. I mean I'm sure you wouldn't categorize your life as 'absolutely fantastic' in my position unless you're sadistic, then you must be really entertained by this, twisted freak.

I searched my surroundings looking for any sign of that guy or 'Grover', as he was addressed before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard him scream moments later.

I sprinted as fast as I possibly could toward the sound of his voice. The world blurred around me and I stumbled over numerous tree roots.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" He shrieked once again, this time it sounded closer.

I finally had him in sight. He was on the ground bent in the fetal position. I couldn't see what was frightening him but I didn't care. I staggered forward with the gun in my hand. He looked at me, complete dread in his eyes. He pointed, his hand trembling.

"R-rrrr…r-" He started.

I moved my gaze to where he was pointing at.

"A rabbit? Really?"

I rolled my eyes as the cute fluffy animal hopped away.

"All that time you took telling me I had to be careful was a waste. Here you are drawing attention yourself over a rabbit?"

"Those things are petrifying! Big bullies that steal from the defenseless!" He sniffled.

"A-are you freaking crying?" I rubbed my temples.

"Just get up man." I told him.

"B-but-"

"What happened to Mr. Courageous?" I interjected.

"Since when was I courageous? I just wanted to keep things light."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know…you seemed pretty brave back there when I was fighting those walkers off."

"Really?" He asked, wiping his nose.

"Yep."

"Thanks man that means a lot."

"Yeah, okay. So where do we go now?"

"We're actually in front of the camp right now."

I turned around to see a worn out sign.

"Camp Half-blood?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"It was an abandoned camp site. Chiron said it was some program for Greek Mythology geeks. Apparently the counselors would pretend the kids were these things called 'demigods', a half human, half god hybrid. Hence the name 'half-blood.'"

"Who's Chiron?" I asked but was cut short when a man in crutches came.

"Grover, where have you been?" The guy asked.

He sounded familiar. He took a brief glance at me and turned back to Grover.

"Who is this?! You know we can't have just anyone in this camp! What were you thinking? This guy could be potentially dangerous to us."

"I'm so sorry Chiron!" Grover cried.

"This guy was being attacked in the woods by lurkers and so I helped him. Though he was being defeated back there, I still think he'd be a good fighter with the right training."

Chiron sighed and turned to me. I think our eyes went wide at the same time.

"Percy?"

"Mr. Brunner?"

I stared at my old Latin teacher as if he were a foreigner. His once chestnut brown hair was in almost completely gray. I knew his hair had already been thin before but now he had seemed to have lost so much there was only a few tufts left on his head. He seemed a lot older too. His face was aged with deep lines and wrinkles. He wasn't even in a wheel chair anymore. The only thing that remained the same was his bushy eyebrows and long scruffy beard.

"Quantum tempus!" He smiled.

"Certe." He replied.

"You uh, know each other?" Grover asked timidly.

"He was my Latin teacher." I told him.

"Yeah, I think that explains the conversation you two exchanged I didn't understand." He responded.

"Percy, those are very deep wounds." Chiron stared at the swollen gashes on my shoulder exposed by my tattered shirt.

"Don't tell me you were bitt-"

"No, luckily Grover saved me before they could actually get to consuming me." I interrupted.

I took a quick look and felt my stomach churn. The slash had stopped bleeding but it had dried as a black crust. The colour of the skin around the area had turned an ugly green.

"Whoa didn't realise how bad it was." I told myself aloud.

"You should go to the infirmary and get that treated."

"Grover please take Percy there."

"Of course." Grover nodded.

He started to walk and I presumed he was leading me. He brought me to a large cabin and made me sit on a bunk.

"With all these cabins how do you avoid attracting attention?" I asked him as he pulled out clean bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"This place is completely concealed by this forest." He answered.

"Plus the walkers are infatuated with the strawberry plantation out in the front. Their presence scares away a lot of people."

"You mean we're pretty much in zombie territory?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, so you better be careful."

"Gee great, I'm in such a safe haven." I mumbled.

He dipped a piece cotton into the disinfectant and dabbed it on my cut.

"Ow!" I winced as a stinging pain flooded my arm.

Grover looked at me sympathetically before dabbing some more. I bit my lip to prevent me from crying out but I chopped down so hard I tasted my own blood.

"Okay that looks good enough." He told me, finally putting the demonic bottle down.

He picked up the clean gauze and wrapped it around my injury. Though the most of the pain sustained, I felt a little better.

"You're lucky you didn't need stitches." He said once he had finished pinning the cloth.

"Especially since neither I nor anyone else here knows such medical treatment."

He then rubbed his facial hair thoughtfully.

"Or maybe she would know…"

"Wait there's more people here?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I suggest you rest before to get to actually meeting anyone else."

He handed me a blanket and strolled out.

"Holler if you needed anything!" He shouted from his back.

I watched him leave as I shook my head.

"That guy." I murmured before my head hit the pillow and I was out.

**A/N: Hello new readers ;) Welcome to the story in progress, Infected! I hope that you enjoyed it so far, for this is only the beginning; I have so much more in store! Next chapter will have more of the other characters involved and the plot will escalate a bit more. This will most likely be a rather short story chapter wise but I'll try to make each chapter as lengthy as possible word wise (sorry that was pretty damn confusing…). Anyway please comment what you think and like/and or favourite if you'd like to read more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

Chapter II: Destiny

P.O.V-Percy

When I woke up I surprised to find a fuming girl hovering over me pointing a blade at my neck. Honestly, I did not want to spend my first morning here dead.

"Who are you and what are the hell are you doing here?!" She hissed with fire in her eyes.

I didn't ever think a girl could be this intimidating because I felt scared, like really scared.

"I don't know either! Some guy named Grover brought me here; I swear that's exactly what happened."

"Grover…"She glared at me for a second more before she hesitantly brought her knife down but didn't put it away as if she expected me to sneak attack her.

She turned from me slightly; she seemed to be in deep thought. She was actually quite pretty. With her golden ringlets, sun kissed skin, and slim body frame she could've been characterized as your typical 'Californian girl', but her eyes were something different.

They were the colour of gunmetal but more penetrating. It was as if I was looking straight into a pair of dark storm clouds. They were charming in a haunting sort of way.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked distastefully.

"What, I didn't mean it like…I wasn't-"

"Listen here you lewd, insensible imbecile." Her eyes into me as she moved her face closer to mine.

"Don't let your delusional reality overtake that pathetic ego of yours. Grover may have taken pity on a helpless soul like you but don't expect me to give the same treatment." She warned.

I gulped and nodded fast mentally noting to never get on her bad side.

She rolled her eyes but didn't move away from me which made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" We turned to see Mr. Brunner or aka 'Chiron' standing at the door way.

Annabeth's cheeks turned a bright shade of cherry red as she shuffled away from me. "I was uh…"

"You were just acquainting yourself with Percy here, right?" Chiron questioned, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Her face turned into a crimson shade.

"No… I was just about to teach him how to fight from being positioned at a 180 degree angle." She replied.

I didn't respond which earned me a sly pinch on the thigh.

"Ouch! What the-"I started but she glowered down on me as if to say "shut up and agree with me."

I closed my mouth and nodded but hoped Mr. Brunner would be able to read the "Help me!" in my eyes.

He simply chuckled. "Annabeth, do you mind stepping out for a bit? I have some things I need to discuss with this boy."

She nodded obediently and removed herself from the room.

"Her demeanor changed quickly." I murmured to myself.

"Percy, I need you to listen to me." Chiron warned. "You can't afford to act foolish in this situation."

I sighed. "I know."

"I'm going to keep this brief for the sake of your attention span but it will grant you some well needed knowledge."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen.

"Here, take this." He told me, thrusting the writing utensil into my hands.

I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. "What is this for?" I asked him.

"You'll need this on your journey" He replied.

"Wait, what journey?"

"You are going to restore the world."

"What?!" I stared at him as if he was a mad man. "Restoring the world?! Is that even possible?! Like hell I could do that! What will I use, this pen? Oh I'm going to save the world from zombies by drawing mustaches on their faces! This is ridic-"

"Pay attention!" He raised his voice. "It may take some time to comprehend but we both know you are the only one who could do this. As for that pen, it is advanced technology. You'll know how to use it when the time is right."

I searched his eyes for any sign of joking, but they were hard and serious.

"I can't." I responded weakly.

"But you can. " Chiron said back.

"I can't." I told him bitterly. "It's not a job I'm qualified to do…"

"Don't underestimate yourself boy. It'll take some time but you are capable of doing this."

"You don't understand!" I growled. "Y-you don't understand."

I felt my knees buckled as my fiery attitude slowly extinguished, leaving me in an empty shell. I felt feeble and pathetic; a useless existence. A hot tear trailed down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"I-I c-couldn't-"I quivered and my throat closed, leaving me at a loss of words.

I looked at the ground but to my horror I saw the projection of distinctive long coffee coloured hair that belonged to the very person I couldn't protect, the person I left behind.

I gasped as she pulled out from the floor boards and rose up in front of me. She was dressed in what had been her favourite sun-dress; a soft pink with its floral print delicately sewn. She had worn her hair in silken waves that cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were closed but she looked almost content. That only lasted for a mere split second before the scene shifted and I saw her again this time in a ragged denim coat and tattered jeans, the same thing she wore on the day I couldn't shield her.

She was surrounded by those monsters as they began to overcrowd her. She fought off some but there were way too many of them. She looked at me, pure fear written all over her face. She didn't scream nor did she cry though. She simply stopped resisting and let those ravenous creatures bite into her flesh.

I wanted to run to her but my feet were stuck to the floor. I wanted to scream out her name, tell her I was coming and tell her I loved her, but my mouth wouldn't open. I was isolated and forced to watch the woman I cared about most in the entire world, slowly get devoured whole.

"Take care of yourself" She tried to call but it wasn't very audible. "I love you."

Her words released me from my state of being paralyzed but my legs didn't move in her direction, but toward the opposite way.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at myself. "Go back!"

My feet didn't heed though. I kept going, my body taking control over my mind.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted. "I'm sorry!"

My eyes flew open and I scanned my environment, figuring I was in the cabin bed. Everything I had seen and heard had been a nightmare. A nightmare that I had once lived through.

I rubbed my forehead and pulled off my shirt which had been drenched from perspiration. I swung my legs over the side of the bed but before I could get off it I saw something gleam from the corner of my eyes. I froze in place to find the same ball-point pen that Chiron supposed gave in my dream.

"So receiving that pen wasn't part of my imagination." I thought to myself.

I hesitantly took the ink tool.

"That means that our conversation was real… He actually believes I can save the world."

I shook my head but I wrapped my fingers around the item.

"It's going to be hard," I told myself. "No scratch that. _Nearly _impossible to take up such an expedition and I will probably die, but I can't let anyone else perish. I have to become stronger."

I stood up and walked out of the cabin. It seemed about midnight from the way the sky was a deep obsidian colour but the atmosphere was nice and serene. I walked down a dirt path bare foot, let my conscious lead me. I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze rustle through hair. I breathed in the air, taking in a fresh, salty scent. I felt my feet hit soft grain and my eyes fluttered open to see body of water glittering from the reflection of the moon. I smiled at the sound of waves crashing onto the shore.

I walked over and sat on the patch of sand that lay in between where the water and beach met. I turned the pen around in my hand, trying to figure out what its use was.

"Nightmares?"

I craned my head to make out what was blonde hair. Annabeth.

"No," I lied. "I have insomnia."

"I know you're lying." I heard her say before she settled in the sand next to me. "I can tell you've had bad dreams by your body language and facial expression… And from the way you slept your first day here, I know you don't have insomnia."

"You watched me sleep the entire time?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow up. "That's creepy."

She rolled her eyes and slapped my good shoulder.

"Yeah, I had to. from your lack of sense, training, and decent clothing," She looked at my uncovered torso and I felt my face grow slightly warm. "You needed- sorry let me correct myself, you need me to keep watch otherwise you'd get eaten alive while you sleep.

"Wait, so that's how you knew I was here?" I asked her. "And you heard what I said?" I wanted to add but suppressed the thought

"Yeah, of course you were too busy in your own little world to realise I was standing right outside the cabin." She replied.

"Do the supposed 'others' have people taking 'night watch' for them?"

"No, we have been taught to awaken at the sound of a pin drop. You are the only one who needs maintenance."

I felt a little guilt seep in. Though this girl was quite irksome, she actually stood outside the cabin guarding me.

"So you haven't slept for the past two days because of me?" I asked, worried.

"That doesn't concern you. All that matters is that you're safe." She replied.

"But-"

"Shush." She quieted me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. She stared at the sea, her eyes more of a slivery colour due to the moonlight. She played with the sand, grabbing a handful and then letting it leak through her fingers.

"How did you wind up here?" I asked her restlessly from my ADHD.

She clutched the silt and brought her head down trembling.

"Are you oka-"

"Anything that happened in my life before you came here is none of your business." She responded coldly. "You are not permitted to ask such questions."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Of course not." She replied bleakly, getting up. "You should get back to sleep; you'll need your energy."

"What about yo-"

"I'll be fine." She interrupted. "Once more that is something you shouldn't worry about."

I got up and brushed myself off, following her back to the cabin. She positioned herself in front of the wooden structure.

"Goodnight." I told her.

She didn't respond but rather stood there void. I gazed at her a little longer hoping to make some kind of eye-contact but she simply looked on toward the distance. I sighed giving up and walked into the shelter. I got into the bed and gave the pen one last look.

"I'm going to do this." I whispered to myself. "No matter the circumstances, I'm not letting anyone else down."

With that I let the darkness envelope me into dreamless slumber.

**A/N: Well that was chapter two for you! I'm just going to clear up the fact this story will be told from Percy's perspective and his alone. There was a bit more relationship development between characters than I originally anticipated but it's all a part of the progression of the plot. I think I may have given the impression from the first chapter that there will be more characters introduced here but I promise all that will be in the next chapter! I do hope you enjoyed! If you did, I would appreciate if you would R&R and give me some positive criticism. I would love to hear your suggestions and ideas! I will try to update every week. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Meetings

Chapter 3: New Meetings

"Annabeth!" I heard Mr. Brunner call from outside my cabin.

"Yes." I heard her response.

I lethargically sat up, peering out at them from the window.

They had lowered their voices and Annabeth stood tall and nodded obediently.

They spoke for a good five minutes before I heard my door creak open. I quickly brought my head down to my pillow and closed my eyes; pretending I was asleep. It didn't last long though. Before I knew it the fluffy cotton filled item wasn't supporting my head but rather attacking it.

"Hey!" I shouted, though it came out muffled due to getting a mouth of cushion.

"Rise and shine, sleeping ugly." I heard Annabeth mumble from overhead.

I sat up and spread out my arms as if I were stretching for extra effect.

"You weren't actually asleep, were you?" She asked me.

I looked up at her innocently.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed me an orange shirt and a pair of torn jeans.

"Just get dressed." She told me.

She stood in front of me a little longer so I took the opportunity to joke with her.

"I know you'd like to see my abs but I don't think now's the time." I winked.

Her face grew red as she came forward and whacked me in the back of my head.

"Geez!" I cried rubbing the area that was struck.

"Don't flatter yourself you…you… vulgar cow!" She told me tetchily. "Nobody would want to see your six pack of pudding cups anyway!"

She stormed out of my room and I placed my hand on my chest feigning heart pain.

"Ouch."

I hurriedly changed into the fresh clothing she had thrown at me and walked out of the cabin to find her standing outside arms crossed.

"Oooo, look who waited for the vulgar cow." I smiled scornfully.

She glared at me.

"I only waited for you because Chiron told me to take you to meet the others." She countered.

"Sure."

She began to walk and I assumed that I was supposed to follow.

"What was that back there?" I probed.

She scowled at me, probably taking my question as mockery.

"I mean, you must really respect Mr. Brunner-"

"Chiron." She butted in.

"Yeah, Chiron." I fixed. "The way your whole demeanor changed when you were talking with him. Once I think about it, even Grover's did too…"

"You were eavesdropping?" She asked angrily.

"No, it's not like that!" I responded quickly. "I just caught a glimpse of you guys conversing."

She rolled her eyes, obviously not buying my story but she didn't object.

"Chiron is like an adoptive father to everyone here." Annabeth answered, not bother looking at me. "He is a very honourable man. He had fed, provided shelter, and trained us so we'd be able to survive. Any little given regard in his name is deserved. That's the least we can do because right now we're not in the position to repay such debt."

"Wow." I said aloud. "I had no idea he was capable of such things."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes at me. "You know Chiron?"

"Yes, he was my Latin Teacher."

"Oh that man." She sighed but there was the slightest trace of a smile on her face.

She started to move again this time faster. She kept speeding up and I ended up falling farther behind.

"Slow down!" I called behind her.

She craned her head toward me. "Your legs aren't broken, right?" She yelled back.

"No!" I responded.

"Then walk faster if you want to catch up." She replied with a snort.

"So damn annoying." I muttered as I ran up to her, but I was just glad she wasn't mad at me about what happened last night.

By the time I had reached her she was already standing in front of a group of people.

"Let's all welcome this bothersome dolt known as Percy." She presented.

"It is the new addition to our crew."

"Thanks for the great intro." I grumbled.

The first person to greet me from the group was a girl with light cobalt eyes.

"I'm Thalia." She hailed me holding out her hand. "Don't mind Annabeth, she's a harsh and dull when you first meet her but once she actually warms up to you she's halfway decent."

"Thals!" Annabeth protested.

Though she seemed to have a punkish appearance, she seemed quite pleasant.

"Percy." I responded shaking her hand.

I locked eyes with a ghostly like boy with ebony hair and cold eyes.

"That's Nico. He doesn't talk much but he's a nice kid." Thalia piped in.

He did seem a bit isolated from everyone else and had a weird impression of death, it seemed quite possible that he was a nice kid.

"I'm Connor Stoll" A guy with corkscrew curls announced.

He then ran off and climbed a tree in the distance then fell backwards.

Alarmed and I jogged toward the tree.

"Are you okay?!" I shouted.

"Dude I'm fine, don't be so uptight." I turned around to find him behind me grinning.

"What? How did you?"

"Hey is this yours?" He asked holding up a wallet.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…" I slide my good hand through all my pockets but there was no sign of it.

"Hey! Give it back!" I exclaimed as he sprinted off.

I begun to follow him but I felt a tap. I looked to see him once again standing behind me.

"What? Is this even possible?" I asked my head hurting with bewilderment.

"Me just wanted to apologize for me's behaviour." He told me.

"Me's? What?"

"Enough stolls, you making the poor idiot even more puzzled than before." I heard Annabeth call.

Stolls?

"Fine." Connor sighed.

"But I haven't had this much fun in a while!" I heard someone whine.

Suddenly I was faced with two Connors.

"Can someone please update me on what just happened?" I pleaded.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked in front of them.

"This is Connor Stoll." Annabeth gestured to one of the boys slowly as if I were a child.

"I kind of knew that!" I snapped.

She glared daggers at me before she moved on to the next guy. "This is Travis Stoll."

"So what, they're like brothers?" I asked.

"They are identical twins," Annabeth responded. "They aren't 'like' brothers, they are brothers."

"You know what I meant" I countered.

"Did I Perseus?" She asked sardonically. "With your absolutely horrific grammar, I'm surprised anybody knows what you mean. Oh and just so you know you used the word 'know' in the present tense for a past tense sentence. You should've used the word 'knew' instead."

"You little-"

"Um it's great that you guys are getting along so well but we've got problems." A tentative Grover stuttered, his eyes wide pointing at something.

"If there's another rabbit…"I turned to see a well-built male figure with close-cropped pale hair beaming at us from perched on a rock.

"Did you miss me?" The guy asked, hopping down and walking toward us.

"Whoa?" I heard a breathless Annabeth whisper from beside me.

He stood in front of us, standing a good foot over Annabeth and Grover and a clear six inches above me. He grinned at us causing tension to ripple through the atmosphere.

Grover stood there, his knees looking like they were about to cave in from beneath him. He threw an arm around Annabeth shoulders but it she make any move to remove herself from under him. My blood began to boil and my instincts told me this was not a guy to be associated with.

"You the hell are you?!" I asked, glaring into his cobalt eyes.

The guy turned to me as if he just decided to acknowledge my presence. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Who am I?" He laughed. "More like who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah well vice-versa." I counteracted.

He turned away from me, obviously bored but I wasn't having it.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" I spat angrily at him.

"Percy." Annabeth warned, but instead of looking annoyed he seemed even more entertained than before.

"If you can juggle an elephant, a pin, and a full glass of water using your feet while doing one-handed flips, maybe I'll take your little request into consideration." The guy responded.

"Luke." Annabeth stated firmly.

"Oh so your name is Luke eh? That's cute. I think I had a dog named Luke." I told him insultingly.

The amusement on his face slowly became replaced with irascibility.

"Hm, what about the name Percy? Sounds like a fine name for an ape at the zoo."

I glowered at him before advancing toward him.

"Stop it you two!" Annabeth yelled at us but she was disregarded by both of us.

"I've just met you and you've already managed to leave a bloody awful impression." I barked at him.

"And you think I give a damn about some low-life daft telling me _I _left the bad impression." He snickered at my expense. "Your arrogance will come back and bit you hard in the ass."

"You both are so immature! Just leave each other alone!" Annabeth called again.

"My arrogance?" I scoffed at his comment. "I'm not the delusional douche who'd been draping his arm over Annabeth like she was some possessive object."

"You little-"

He charged toward me as I kept my arms crossed in self-defense. He tried to tackle me down but I kept my legs grounded which kept me steadied.

He drew out a blade and held it up in an overhead strike position. I took the opportunity to thrust my fist into his wide open midsection calling him to fall to the ground clutching his gut. His recovery rate was too good though. In a split second he was up again, kicking me off my feet. I tried to get up but he had placed his large boot on my chest, putting so much pressure on my ribcage that there was a slight crunching noise.

"What to say anything else before the 'delusional douche' crushes you to death?" He jeered, looking down at me.

I closed my eyes and waited for his impact but it never came. I took a deep breath unable to sense the heaviness of his foot anymore. I opened my eyes and turned to find unconscious and pinned beneath a red faced Annabeth.

"How did you-?"

"You idiot!" She interrupted furiously.

She got up and moved towards me, a wild gleam in her eyes.

"Why would you give into his juvenile behaviour? Why would you stoop to his level? Why do you have to be so stupid?!"

"Hey, how is this my fault?!" I asked her, shocked at her response.

"Did you not hear what I said?!" She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Look, my point is he could've killed you. He hasn't been very stable since he witnessed his father's death. Right now, he'd do anything rash and not be able to comprehend the consequences."

I felt an empathetic link form as I looked at the motionless body of Luke; but it was only temporary, quickly replaced by anger.

"Haven't we all been traumatised?! How does that give him an excuse! Why is he special?! I've watched my own god damn mother get ripped limb by limb in a group of those grotesque bastards!"

The flash of dark hair crossed my vision and my eyes stung as I realised my flow of tears.

"Percy…" Annabeth replied softly reaching out to me.

I pulled away from her reach wiping my face hastily.

"Please, don't touch." I said quietly turning away from her. I began to walk away, my legs in control of my direction.

"Percy!" Annabeth hollered desperately.

I didn't look back or stop. I simply stormed on.

I passed the cabins and went down a familiar gravel road. There I stood in front of the clear blue water of the ocean, its foaming waves hurtling against the beach with a satisfying crash.

I removed my shirt and cleaned off any watery streaks left underneath my eye. I then threw the crumpled cloth of the sand.

I slid my hand into my pocket and found the golden ball-point pen. I ran my thumb over its smooth surface then proceeded chucked it as far as I could on the shore.

I didn't bother to see where it landed for I was already in the depths of the surfs, letting the liveliness of the water slowly wash away my troubles.


End file.
